Jealousy
by deanwimpchester
Summary: Oneshots of how all different cats deal with Jealousy. They could be jealous of love, rank, anything. Rated T just in case! Currently being re-written so the writing is up to my new standards.
1. Nightcloud and Leafpool

**Hello, hello. I'm going to be editing/ improving/ completely re-writing some of the chapters in this story, and I'm starting with this one, as this chapter is the one most people will see the most of and things of that nature. With this case, I'm just going to re-write this whole thing, because I'm afraid it was damaged beyond repair. **

**Well, here goes.**

Chapter one: Nightcloud and Leafpool

The full moon shone brightly above Nightcloud's head. She turned her head and saw her mate, Crowfeather, staring ahead at the WindClan leader, Onestar. This was going to be the second Gathering that the two cats were attending as mates.

Crowfeather had been acting less and less himself for about a quarter moon. This particular gathering had made the dark gray warrior tense.

Nightcloud rested her tail on Crowfeather's shoulder, attempting to calm him. When her tail touched him, Crowfeather jumped. He turned his head to look at Nightcloud. When he saw it was her, his gaze softened and he moved in closer to her.

Nightcloud closed her eyes and inhaled his sweet scent.

She had known about his love for the RiverClan she-cat Feathertail and the ThunderClan Medicine Cat Leafpool. Every cat in WindClan and ThunderClan knew about Crowfeather and Leafpool's short time of love. But, Crowfeather was finished with finding love in all the wrong places; he had Nightcloud, and that was all that mattered.

They continued to the island where the Gathering was along with the rest of WindClan.

When they were on the island, Nightcloud saw her ShadowClan friend Tallpoppy and dashed over to her.

"Hello Tallpoppy!" Nightcloud mewed pleasantly.

The ShadowClan she-cat dipped her head politely. "Nightcloud."

Nightcloud and Tallpoppy sat still for a few heartbeats in silence. The silence made Nightcloud's fur prickle.

"So, Nightcloud," Tallpoppy mewed. "How have you and Crowfeather been getting along?"

Nightcloud's mind filled with memories of the past two moons. "Very nice," She mewed dreamily. "Very nice indeed. So, how are your kits?"

They continued their conversation with a few mindless pleasantries and said their farewells.

Nightcloud walked around the island, looking for Crowfeather. She found him in conversation with none other than the ThunderClan Medicine Cat.

Nightcloud's fur prickled again, only this time it was more than common discomfort.

She slipped up closer to Crowfeather and cleared her throat.

He looked up at her, a guilty air to himself. "Hey Nightcloud, I'll be there in a few rabbit-hops." He growled.

"See that you are." Nightcloud retorted. She turned around and stalked off to listen to the reports of the Clan leaders.

Firestar was halfway through his boring report when Nightcloud sensed Crowfeather slip in behind her.

"Sorry." He murmured in a way that seemed to mean the exact opposite.

Nightcloud shrugged. "We'll talk later."

After the gathering, Crowfeather and Nightcloud slowed down in pace and turned to Crowfeather. "Now we'll talk."

Crowfeather rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to say."

"Yes, there is." Nightcloud murmured. "I need to know what you two were doing."

"We were just catching _up_!" Crowfeather snarled. "All we did was talk."

Nightcloud shook her head. "The way you two split makes me think you two didn't really have anything to say to each other."

"I just want to stay friends with her." Crowfeather defended weakly.

She sighed. Was he still in love with Leafpool? Nightcloud needed to know if she was just a coverup for Crowfeather seeing Leafpool. "Do you love her?" She asked, frightened of his answer.

Crowfeather was silent for a couple seconds. "No. I did, or I thought I did. She was just so sweet and gentle...like _her,_"

He was talking about Feathertail, the cat he fell in love with while going on the great journey, the cat who had died saving his life.

Nightcloud didn't know what to say. After what felt like moons, she mustered out, "O-oh."

"Yeah," Crowfeather mewed. "I-I just missed _her _so much I needed someone to help me out of it. And she was so much like her!" He turned his head to look at her. "But, when we went our separate ways, I started noticing you. Nightcloud, you are so much different from those two, and maybe that's a good thing. You're stronger, bolder, than them. But one thing I know is that you make me happy, and Leafpool can't do that anymore."

She shivered. Nightcloud hadn't really sensed this side of Crowfeather; he was usually quiet, and occasionally sulking. She liked the idea of angst in a relationship, and Crowfeather usually delivered that.

What could Nightcloud say in response to what Crowfeather had just said? She had always wanted to be sweet and gentle. She had noticed that Leafpool was gentle, _breakable. _Nightcloud was stronger. Leafpool had been almost destroyed when Crowfeather had left her. NIghtcloud was confident that she would never have that same problem. But _still_...

Why couldn't Nightcloud be more like Feathertail, to be beautiful and kind enough to inspire a tom to love her? When Feathertail died, Crowfeather was destroyed. Her memory even inspired Crowfeather to fall for Leafpool, who had a similar personality.

Was Nightcloud just another tool for Crowfeather to recover from Feathertail? It was so long ago...

"Are you okay?" Crowfeather asked. "You look like you had a bad piece of fresh-kill."

"I'm fine." Nighcloud gasped. How could she ask Crowfeather if he was using her? He had been through so much already.

There was an awkward silence then. Crowfeather cleared his throat and stared off into the distance for a couple heartbeats.

"Uh, well..." He murmured, grumbly. "I guess we go back to camp, then?"

Nightcloud shrugged. "I guess so."

They hurried to catch up with the rest of their Clan. Nightcloud had never felt so alienated.

Crowfeather had a past, and Nightcloud had to accept that if she was going to love him. But why did he have to have _loved _before they had become mates?


	2. Brightheart's jealousy for Daisy

Chapter 2: Brightheart and Cloudtail

Brightheart narrowed her eyes as she saw Cloudtail stroke Daisy's back with his tail. Just because she was helping Cinderpelt out didn't mean that he could go looking for a new mate!

Daisy stared into his eyes with a strong emotion, and she let out a _mrooow_ of happiness and amyusement. It nearly drove Brightheart mad.

Who did Daisy think she was? Cloudtail was HER mate! Did she even have the gaud to do something like that?

Whatever the reason, Brightheart turned her head and kept working on the poultice she was chewing up.

At the end of the day, Cloudtail almost was living with Daisy. _Can't he tell that he's hurting me?_ Brightheart hissed silently.

Days later, Daisy was gone, ran off to be a kittypet again. Brightheart was happy, but Cloudtail wanted to go and look for her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because she belongs to ThunderClan, of course," Cloudtail reared back at Brightheart's puffed out fur. "We need her back and her kits."

"YOU may need her back, but no other cat cares if she's here or not!"

Cloudtail snarled. "You don't seem to care that much!"

"There's a reason for that," Brightheart mewed with her voice cracking with emotion. "I love you, and it seems that you love DAISY more every day."

Cloudtail tried to twine his tail with hers, but she pushed away. "Go off and look for your precious Daisy!" she hissed.

Cloudtail's eyes were wide with surprise; she never pushed away from him before. Then, he left the hollow with Brambleclaw and that was the last she saw of him until they came back the next day.

The moment he left, Brightheart regretted everything. _I should have just made up with him!_ She scolded herself angrily. But, she didn't WANT to make up with him just yet. She wanted to know what it was like to be without a mate, but with a kit.

The next day, Cloudtail came back with Daisy and anger surged through Brightheart's body the moment he saw her with Cloudtail.

Her mate looked longingly at her, but said nothing, only walked back into the nursery with Daisy.

Brightheart hissed angrily at him. Daisy had no reason to go after him! Cloudtail walked out and mewed a word with Firestar. The leader nodded and her mate started to call out cats for a patrol.

Leafpool walked by him and muttered a few words to Cloudtail. At first, he looked puzzled, but eventually he nodded and dashed over to Brightheart.

"Um…..Brightheart, would you like to go hunting with me?" Brightheart knew that that was one of the best things he would ever say to her. This time she let him twine his tail with hers and she went off with him to go hunting.

**Awww! This one has a much better happy ending than the one with Nightcloud! The only other ideas I have are for Ashfur being jealous about Squirrely and Brambo. I could use ideas! **


	3. Ashfur's jealousy for Brambleclaw

**Before anything, TAKE THE POLL! The future of my penname relies on it!!**

**Now, ON WITH EL CHAPO!**

Chapter 3: Ashfur

Ashfur glared through narrowed eyes at Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight sitting by each other. After all he did for that she-cat, the she-cat he loved, she chose Brambleclaw.

He remembered ever so vividly the day she told him that she loved Brambleclaw instead of him.

He remembered when his plan with Hawkfrost, and how it was foiled with BRAMBLECLAW, again. Oh, how he would love to sink his teeth into Brambleclaw's spine, but it would do nothing good for his honor, much less his popularity in ThunderClan. ­

_No, _He thought, _that wouldn't improve the situation at all_.

Squirrelflight shot a look at Ashfur, and he snarled through gritted teeth. He would yet get rid of Brambleclaw, he knew not how……at least not yet.

That night he planned, but the only thing he could think out was that if he had Hawkfrost to help, he'd be getting somewhere, instead of only coming up with fool's plans.

He sighed. How would anything get done without Hawkfrost? But he still had to try. Great StarClan, he had to try, not just for him; but for Hawkfrost. Everything that the brown tabby stood for was things that Ashfur had to do his part.

The next morning, he first ran into Brambleclaw "Everything going well with Birchpaw?" He asked.

Ashfur growled. "He's actually going to be assessed today, mind your own apprentice"

Brambleclaw nodded.

And Ashfur walked off to get Birchpaw.

When he found his apprentice, Ashfur looked at Birchpaw. "Today, I want you to do me a favor,"

The young apprentice's eyes glowed with pride that his mentor. "What is it?"

"I want you to tell Firestar that Blackstar's on our territory, and he wants to fight it out for more land,"

Birchpaw's eyes grew wide. "But, why?"

Ashfur paused before saying, "I want to make sure that Squirrelflight is rightly protected."

Birchpaw's ears pricked with interest. "What's that got to do with it?"

Ashfur sighed and answered, "I just want you to do this for me,"

Birchpaw nodded quietly and padded off.

Now, all Ashfur had to do was sit, and wait for Hawkfrost's and his plan.

OoOoOo

Ashfur silently padded by Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, starting to make fear-scent so his story might be true.

He turned and raced back to camp, spreading as much fear-scent to any place he could.

Leafpool was tending to herbs when he came racing in, panting, "Firestar's in a foxtrap!"

Leafpool jumped. "Is there anyone there?!"

"Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost are there too!"

Squirrelflight and Leafpool ran off and Ashfur stayed, still, smirking.

OoOoOo

Heartbeats passed and Birchpaw tiptoed back into camp.

Ashfur nodded. "Good job, Birchpaw; I'm very proud of you"

Birchpaw purred loudly. "Th-th-thanks, Ashfur. I just did what you wanted me to do,"

"You were fantastic," Ashfur returned the purr.

Many minuets later, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool and Firestar walked back into the camp.

Ashfur tried to hide his astonishment.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight explained about how Hawkfrost had planned for Brambleclaw to kill Firestar, and take over the Clans.

Ashfur fell asleep sulkily and decided it was best for both him and Squirrelflight that he should just leave her alone, but ohhhhh, that would be hard, oh so hard. But he had to let her go.(Kinda like Eragon should leave Arya alone in _Eldest_! But...AryaXEragon 4 eva!!)

**Happiness! Aren't you just psyched that I finally updated?! I still need more ideas you see………so review and I'll update something. Remember: TAKE THE POLL!**


	4. Whitewing's jealousy for Squirrelbutt

**Guess what? I'm updating! (Finally!)**

Chapter 4: Whitewing

Whitewing stared at Birchfall and groaned. She had loved him forever, and he never got the clue that she was always giving.

Of course, he had loved Applekit when he was Birchkit, and now, he was Birchfall.

Oh, why did she get everything Whitewing wanted? She seemed to be in competition for every tom in the whole Clan!

Or, was Whitewing imagining things?

No, it wasn't just a coincidence that the leader's daughter got everything Squirrelflight had. something………_something…………_something that made all the toms love her, and all the she-cats admire her.

_It wasn't fair!_

Everything great happened to her.

Birchfall took a feeble step towards her, and her heart flip-flopped.

"Hi, Whitewing," he mewed awkwardly. "I need some help. I like this She-cat, but I don't know how to tell her."

"Well," Whitewing thought out loud, silently screaming in happiness. _He likes me; he really likes me!_ "I would just go straight to her face and tell her that you like her."

Birchfall's eyes lightened up. "Thanks, Whitewing! I knew I could count on you!"

With that said, he turned and ran off to the warriors' den.

No sooner had he ran in, then he was walking beside a ginger she-cat.

Squirrelflight.

_He loved Squirrelflight_?! Whitewing asked herself, blazing with betrayal.

Squirrelflight walked away, and Birchfall looked darkly at Whitewing.

Then, he came storming by her. "You said it would work!" he snarled. "Now she's going to treat me like a kit until I go into the elders' den!!"  
Whitewing looked at the ground angrily. "It would've worked on every she-cat in all of ThunderClan except Squirrelflight!" she defended hotly.

"Oh, yeah right!" Birchfall hissed. "Like who?"  
"Like me!" Whitewing sobbed, running off into the warriors' den.

She hid there, feeling miserable.

Birchfall poked his head in. "Whitewing, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" she snapped. "Just be like the rest of the toms and go after Squirrelflight!"

"Oh, is that what you think?" Birchfall asked, trying to twine his tail and hers.

Whitewing knew for a fact that he was trying to make her feel better. "Birchfall…" she warned. "Just leave me alone."

"But………….." Birchfall wined.

Whitewing snapped her head at him. "_I said just leave me alone!_"

"But…….." Birchfall wined again. "But I thought—'"

"I don't care what you thought!" Whitewing snarled. "I just need some time alone."

"That's all you ever care about!" Birchfall hissed. "You, you, you, you, you, you, you! _You_ got angry when I liked Squirrelflight and come in here out of self-pity. _Then_, I try to make you feel better, and what do I get? I get you hissing and being all, 'just leave me alone!' when just minuets ago you thought I liked you!"

Whitewing realized with a dark truth that half of what he said was right. "I was wrong to have ever liked a dirty-mannered, no-good, self-pitying _pig_ like you!"

With Birchfall's mouth agape, she walked out of the warriors' den and out of camp.

But, of course, he came running after you. "_What_ did you call me?"

"I called you what you are,"

"Oh, shut _up_!" Birchfall mewed, exasperated.

"I thought you liked me—'"

"I did—I _do_." Birchfall mewed desperately. Then, lowering his voice, "I always loved you,"

Whitewing rolled her eyes. "Not ten minuets ago you didn't"

"Yes I did!"

"Well you sure as hell didn't show it!" Whitewing snarled.

"Whitewing, please listen to me. I love you, and you love me. This isn't something that comes around every day! It's true love, I just know it is!"

Although Whitewing really didn't want to, she leaned into him and whispered, "I-I love you too."

Birchfall smiled.

Then, Whitewing's sensible side took over. "But, I'm just going to have to let you go……"

"_What?!_"  
"You heard me," Whitewing mewed. "It seems to me that since you know Squirrelflight doesn't like you anymore, you've decided to pad after me. I'm you're fallback, Birchfall. I just can't love you anymore,"

"But, Whitewing I—'"

"Give me up the same way that you'll give up Squirrelflight," Whitewing whispered. "You'll get through it, I know you will,"

Oh, having the upper-hand was fun, she thought darkly to herself. She just had to tell her heart that Birchfall wasn't worth it.

**Is that a tragedy, I think so! Was it cool for me to make Whitewing an independent woman? Review and someday I might update!**

**Florence**


	5. Dustpaw's jealous of Fireheart

**Me: **Hi, so sorry that I did She who sulks in the shadows' before yours, Cometgaze! You see, I kinda forgot that Jealousy still existed, I was getting carried away with the inheritance trilogy and the meeting.

**Florence Darky-poo: **But, now (Thanks to me) that The meeting is over, we're going to do non-stop Jealousy until the next book comes out!

**Audience:** -cheers and claps- We want new book! We want Jealousy! We want new book! We want Jealousy!

**Me: **-lights a match- Back, BACK! Back, or the fire gets you!

**Audience: **-gasp-

**Me: **ahem, on with jealousy! Here's that Dustpaw, Sandpaw and Fireheart that you were kindly waiting for Cometgaze

Chapter 5: Dustpaw

His heart ached for Sandpaw.

_I love her….._ Dustpelt thought longingly. _We've known each other since we were kits, now might be the time!_

"Hey, Sandpaw!" Dustpaw called.

The ginger beauty turned around. "Yeah?"

"I heard that there's going to be an apprentice ceremony!"

Sandpaw smiled. "I'd love to see who's going to be the mentor!"

"So would I," Dustpaw mewed, trying to sound convinced.

The whole day, Dustpaw imagined scenes of him and Sandpaw.

When it was finally time for the apprentice ceremony, Cinderkit and Brakenkit were sitting next to Frostfur, their mother and shaking with excitement.

Dustpaw was just pleased that he was close to Sandpaw.

Fireheart and Graystripe padded close to Bluestar.

_What are they doing so close to the apprentices? _He thought sulkily when Sandpaw gasped with pleasure.

Then it hit him.

Graystripe and Fireheart were going to be the mentors!

Trying to change Fireheart from a hero to a flea-bitten Kittypet, Dustpaw whispered in Sandpaw ear, "I feel sorry for whichever kit has to be Fireheart's apprentice, smelling of kittypet!"

He was very surprised when Sandpaw didn't respond; she kept watching intently on Bluestar and Fireheart.

He got the striking feeling that she actually _liked_ him.

The newly named Cinder_paw_ and Braken_paw_ walked off to the apprentices' den.

The next day, Dustpaw pulled Sandpaw aside and asked her, "What's this with you ignoring me?"  
Sandpaw sighed. "I just think that you should lay off him for once, you know, just leave him alone a little bit,"

Dustpaw's jaw dropped. "Did you just say?!"

"I said that I want to treat him like a regular warrior,"

"B-but he's a _kittypet_!" Dustpaw hissed angrily.

"But," Sandpaw mewed. "He's proven himself enough times to show his true warrior blood."

"If he _had_ any," Dustpaw mewed, getting angrier and angrier.

Sandpaw gave him an angry look, then she let out a sigh. "You should just give him a chance!"

"Give him a chance to what, let him move in on my she-cat?" Dustpaw demanded.

"Do you actually think that I'm your she-cat?" Sandpaw demanded. "I don't belong to anyone but me and my Clan!"

Sandpaw turned and stalked away.

Dustpaw sighed, then ran after her, calling, "Sandpaw, wait!"

But it was too late.

She was actually making up a patrol—a patrol with Fireheart.

Dustpaw bared his teeth. _How dare Fireheart_?!

He sulkily walked back into the apprentices' den, mind on sleep.

**Me: **Oh, my gosh! I've never thought about Dustpelt's POV before!

**Florence Darky-poo: **Shut up—turns to audience—Review………pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please?

**Me: **I always thought it would 'go down' like dat!

**Florence Darky-poo: **…………You're freaking me out now


	6. Sandstorm's is so Jealous of Spottedleaf

**Me: **I am a bad girl, I said that I was going to do alot more Jealousy and i didn't now, I have to go and jump off a high cliff!

**Florence Darky-poo: **Ooh, can I watch?

**Me: **I hate you alot, you know

**Florence Darky-poo: **Yeah, I _did _get that idea

**Chapter 6: ****Sandstorm **

Firestar licked Sandstorm's ear and whispered softly, "You know I love you."

"I know _that," _Sandstorm murmured. "Why else would you have chose me over any other cat?"

Firestar nodded quickly, looking panicked.

Sandstorm looked at her mate and a flash of intuition told her that he was hiding something from her.

"Sandstorm..." Firestar meowed quietly. "I have to admit: I was in love with someone else besides you."

"What?" Sandstorm would not-could not- understand what he was trying to say.

Firestar looked at Sandstorm. "Spottedleaf." he whispered. Sandstorm was not just angry, she was about to explode with anger. Someone besides her? Did that mean that she was the fallback of her mate? That Spottedleaf died so Firestar thought that he could have her?

"Why did you tell me that?!" She hissed. And she stalked away, lashing her tail and went into the nursery.

OoOoOo

Sandstorm woke up suddenly, panic releasing her from her dreams.

It hurt, everything hurt.

Goldenflower looked alarmed. "Sandstorm! Are you okay?"

Sandstorm didn't respond fast enough for the golden queen's liking. Her eyes blazed. "I asked you a question! _Are you or are you not okay_?!"

"Kits...coming..." Sandstorm gasped. "Get...help..."

Goldenflower threw her head back and yowled loudly, "Cinderpelt! _Cinderpelt! _Sandstorm is kitting and we need you right away!!"

There was a reply, but Sandstorm didn't hear it at all, she was slipping away. Everything was hazy and her eyes closed.

OoOoOo

Spottedleaf was staring sadly into Sandstorm's eyes. "Ah, Sandstorm," she mewed. "I was waiting for you to come here."

"Why?" she asked acidly. "Why were you waiting for me? to taunt me about how you still hold my mate's heart, even though I'm kitting with his kits?"

The StarClan cat shook her head. "All I wanted to do was to tell you that you have to wake up. Firestar is worried sick and he feels guilty for not saying goodnight properly to you lat night."

"What if I don't want to wake up?" Sandstorm challenged.

"Then you will enter StarClan and Firestar Will be lonely, if it will not be for his best friend."

Sandstorm hissed and shook her head sharply, trying to wake up.

She woke up and Firestar was looking at her with big, worried eyes.

"Oh Sandstorm!" He breathed. "I thought I was going to lose you!" And he was licking her fur on her ear to the fur on her belly with a quiet and jubilant.

When he was finished, Sandstorm looked at Cinderpelt. "How many?"

"Two." Cinderpelt meowed proudly. She flicked her tail to two small bundles of fur.one was ginger, like her father, and the other one was a brown tabby with white paws and sparking green eyes.

"They're beautiful," Sandstorm meowed affectionately. Then, she turned to Firestar. "WHat should we name them?"

"This one, she will be Squirrelkit." Firestar looked at the ginger kitten.

Sandstorm nodded happily. "And the other?" she watched her mate look hard at the tabby kit. He looked like he had a good idea, but he just didn't say it.

"I think...Leafkit?" he meowed.

A huge spark of Jealousy spilled into Sandstorm's pelt, but she trieed her hardest not to show any signs. "Hmmm...Leafkit..."

"Mostly for Leafstar." Firestar quickly pointed out.

Sandstorm nodded again. "Leafkit it is." And she looked at both of them. "I hope you both like your names!"

The kittens mewedd excitedly, looking from their mother to their father. and then they started to suckle.

while they were doing that, Sandstorm looked at Firestar.

"Sandstorm?" he asked.

"Yes?" she whispered quietly, trying not to disturb her kits.

"I love you. More than Spottedleaf, more than life itself. Never forget, i love you more than air." Firestar meowed passionately.

Sandstorm licked his neck, and put her mouth to his ear. "I love you too."

**Me: **Aww,so cute!

**Florence Darky-poo: **Even I must say, it was quite enjoyable

**Me: **ANd i actually updated, so i have to get something on that field. so could you please review?

**Florence Goody-poo: **Pretty please?

**Florence Darky-poo: **Pretty-pretty-pretty please with Gerard Way on top?

**Me: **What did you say?

**Florence Darky-poo: **Oh pleasy-pleasy-pleasy PLEASE!!


	7. Hawkfrost

**Me: **um, I'm gona make a new chapter now...

**Florence Darky-poo: **We looked at the votes, and you have decided that Hawkfrost and Mistyfoot will be what we do.

**Florence Goody-poo: **Yeah, we're gonna start now!

**Florence Darky-poo: **Or so we hope...

**Chapter 7: Hawkfrost**

_Of course, _Hawkfrost hissed to himself darkly. _When the oh, so special _Mistyfoot_ returns, we all accept her a deputy._

When He voiced his complaints to Leopardstar, she only merely laughed, telling him that he was just Jealous of _mistyfoot._

-flashback-

_"Leopardstar, with Mistyfoot back, does this mean that she is once again the deputy?" Hawkfrost asked almost innocently._

_His leader laughed. "Oh, Hawkfrost, naturally. She was the Deputy, and then she was taken. I procalimed you deputy until her return and then, she returned, just as I predicted. What else would happen?" _

_"You would let me stay deputy and tell Mistyfoot that move your feet, lose your feet," Hawkfrost hissed under his breath._

_But, Readers, Leopardstar was not one that was deaf, she actually had excellent hearing and caught every word. As did Mistyfoot, who was sitting at her leader's side._

_"Hawkfrost, I know that you're Jealous," Mistyfoot began. "But wait until either Leopardstar or I die. You are the favorite to be the next deputy, saying that you were until a few hours ago, so I believe you will be Deputy once something happens that sets something in motion."_

_Hawkfrost bristled. _

_"Of course," Mistyfoot laughed. "I wouldn't hold my breath for anything to happen too quickly."_

_"I wish you _would _hold your breath," Hawkfrost hissed softer that before. This time, no one heard him._

-end Flashback-

It was so easy for Mistyfoot to say the things she said, she was the deputy, not the deputy-for-half-a-moon.

He finished second place, and for Hawkfrost-who happened to become a warrior before any other apprentice, even those older than him because of his great skill- this had almost never happened before. He always took pride in being the best, strongest warrior in all RiverClan.

If Mistyfoot had any sense of self-preservation, she would retire soon enough.

OoOoOo

"Mothwing," Hawkfrost mewed softly. "Could you come here for a sec?"

His sister sleepily came out of the medicine den. "Yes Hawkfrost?" She asked, then yawned.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor..." Hawkfrost murmured.

"What is it?" Mothwing asked.

OoOoOo

"I had a dream, Leopardstar." Mothwing mewed uncomfortably. Hawkfrost tried to be sympathetic. He knew his sister hated being the center of attention.

"Well, what was it?" Leopardstar asked.

The Medicine cat apprentice swallowed nervously. "Well, I was hunting a vole, and when I caught it, it grew older. The thing was a young juicy one and then it was old and stringy when I looked at it. The seasons changed quickly, Every heartbeat another season, and everything was older."

Mistyfoot looked mesmerized. Hawkfrost smirked to himself. It was surprising that these cats were eating out of his-and mothwing's- paws.

Leopardstar looked interested and questioning. "What do you think it means, Mothwing."

"I have two theories: One, seasons will go by fast and changes are coming. Two: Something we love is Growing older and I think that when I caught the vole, it means that whatever it is, should step down, or go away respectfully. Or something like that..." Mothwing trailed off, embarassed.

Mistyfoot nodded absentmindedly.

The cats were looking at each other, whispering things. Soon there was enough noise that it sounded like the Gathering was about to start.

Leopardstar looked troubled.

_Mouse Dung!_ Hawkfrost thought to himself. What did his leader think?

On the bright side, he had gotten the cats to start talking. Now, it was time to start conversing with the biggest gossip in the Clan...

OoOoOo

"So Mosspelt, what do you think about Mothwing's dream?" Hawkfrost asked sweetly.

The tortoiseshell gigged, keeping one eye on Hawkfrost. She hadn't made it a secret of her preference for Hawkfrost. "Well, I think it's all going to end up a scandal!"

"Do you know what I think?" Hawkfrost asked, letting his breath soak up on her face.

Mosspelt looked dazed for a few seconds and then asked breathlessly, "What?"

"I think that It means that Mistyfoot is growing older and weaker. It might mean that she should retire...But, again, it's just what I think." he purred.

"Really?!" Mosspelt thought for a moment. "I guess that _could_ be a pretty good shot."

"But, all I have is one favor to ask..." Hawkfrost breathed.

Mosspelt's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't let anyone know that I Said that. I mean, I was just demoted back to warrior. I think that some cats might think that I...thought up something to get rid of Mistyfoot. But we both know how much I like our deputy, I could learn alot from her, she's a better deputy than me."

"O-okay," Mosspelt was gasping for air.

Hawkfrost sighed to himself. Why was it that whenever he manipulated any she-cat that wasn't insanely in love with another Tom that he got their hormones worked up?

The Tortoiseshell unconciously wrapped her tail around his figure. "And can _I _ask one favor?"she asked.

"Why not?" Hawkfrost sighed.

And The she-cat showed him what she wanted him to do for her.

(eew, sorry, I was reading Breaking dawn and it was an innapropriate scene)

**Me: **Yeah, that's done...

**Florence Darky-poo: **That's a pretty good plot for a new story!

**Me: **Yeah, but this is a oneshot!

**Florence Darky-poo: **Yeah, but I Still think that you should make a story from this little oneshot...This could be one of the scenes...

**Me:** I'll put it in a Poll

**Florecnce Darky-Poo: **No, just aske the readers here right now, weather or not!

**Me: **-sigh- fine. So, you heard what she said!

**Florence Goody-poo: **Or, read what she said! Hey, that rhymes!

**Florence Darky-poo: **No, I thought it did the macarena!

**Me: **Break it up!

**Florence Darky-poo: **Fine!

**Me: **So, review, tell me if this chapter should become a real story, or not, and if we get too many reviews that we have to turn it into a poll...

**Florence Darky-Poo: **So be it!

**Florence Goody-Poo: **Yeah!

**Me: **So...

**Florence Darky-Poo: **R&R!


	8. Foxheart

**Me: **yo dudes, I'm gonna put up a Jealousy, just to see something...

**Florence Darky-poo: **That meaning, we're gonna see how many people look at this one, as opposed to the books from a series

**Florence goody-poo: **so good, are we not?

**Chapter 8: Foxheart**

The rumors were everywhere.

Ever since Raggedstar had publicly told the whole of ShadowClan that he was the father to a new kit in the nursery.

Of course, everyone thought that it was Foxheart. She was secretive, and Raggedstar let her get away with so much things that she did.

Foxheart had never been respected like this, even before she was labeled as a traitor.

-flashback-

_What was Lizardstripe's scent doing by the WindClan border? And the day before an attack on the WindClan territory!_

_Suddenly, an epiphany dawned of Foxheart. She could be warning them of the attack! _

_As the deputy, it was Foxheart's duty to report Lizardstripe to the Clan, and, if necessary, drive out from the Clan._

_There was some movement further up by a holly bush, the snow was too hars on Foxheart's nose to tell what Clan, much less what cat, was there. But she had a good idea._

_So Foxheart ran as fast as she could back to camp._

_It was the fastest she had ever ran before, so she was confident that she would be back to camp before Lizardstripe._

_That was why it was all the more shocking when she raced into camp and the first thing she smelled was hostility._

_The whole clan was out of their dens, looking angrily at her. The only two eyes that were not hostile or furious were her sister's, Yellowfang, and Raggedstar. Yellowfang's eyes were shocked and disbelieving, while Raggedstar's were suspicious and confident._

_"Raggedstar," Foxheart breathed. "What's going on?"_

_"You could tell us, _Foxheart, _you great leading _Deputy_," Lizardstripe hissed._

_Foxheart stared into her eyes and saw insane fear and anger. "Well, Lizardstripe, what are you accusing me of now?"_

_"She seems to think that you were warning WindClan of our attack tomorrow." Raggedstar murmured. "It that true?"_

_"No!" Foxheart hissed, shocked that anyone would accuse her of disloyalty. "I saw Lizardstripe walking off, so I followed her and it lead straight to the WindClan border!"_

_There were a lot of mumbled hisses and snarls, along with quite a few murmurs of unbelieving words. _

_"I didn't think you were going to turn this around on _me,_" Lisardztripe hissed. "But I did know that you would deny it."_

_"Shut up, Lizardstripe," Foxheart snarled. She and Lizardstripe had never gotten along._

_Lizardstripe sneered. "Oh, you won't be able to give me orders anymore, because you'l be driven from the Clan!"_

_"I thought I told you to shut it!" Foxheart snapped._

_"And who are you to tell me what to do, miss, _loyalty_?" she picked at Foxheart, a cruel smile on her face._

_Foxheart said nothing._

_Disbelief ran into Lizardstripe's eyes when she saw that the deputy was refusing to say anything. So, she picked more._

_"I knew it! The only thing she can do is sit there! She looks so guilty!" Lizardstripe declared._

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Foxheart screeched._

_Lizardstripe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Like I'll do that."_

_And Foxheart sprang onto Lizardstripe._

_They wrestled, and as they wrestled, they were arguing._

_"What is your problem?!" Foxheart hissed, kicking Lizardstripe in the chest, to get her away from the deputy's neck. "You're blaming me for something you did! What, you can't take the heat?!"_

_"I'm not the one that's lying!" Lizardstripe mumbled, her voice was hard to hear when she had her teeth locked around Foxheart's ear._

_Foxheart scratched Lizardstripe hard and deep in the cat's belly. "What you're saying right now is a lie! I literally _saw_ you in the bushes, trying to get to Camp first, to make me look like a traitor!"_

_Lizardstripe sucked in her breath and fear scent enveloped both of them._

_"Enough!" Raggedstar snarled, looking angrily to both she-cats. "Don't rip each other apart! We have to do this the right way..."_

-end Flashback-

Foxheart had been freed of charges, because Lizardstripe had pretty much admitted to the crime. But the Clan still believed that Foxheart was the guilty one that night.

Yellowfang had quietly sided with her sister, but had not made it pronounced.

"Foxheart," Yellowfang whispered, waking Foxheart from her trance.

She threw her head up. "Wha...?"

"I have to tell you, I'm the mother of Raggedstar's kit..." she looked like she was getting her fur ripped off.

"_You're_ the mother?" Foxheart's mind went blank with shock.

!!

Yellowfang nodded. "Promise you won't tell, _please!_"

"I'd never betray my sister," Foxheart whispered. But, secretly, she was being ripped apart.

OoOoOo

The whole next moon, Foxheart wasn't as sharp as she usually was, with jealousy ripping her apart. She just wanted it to stop.

But Yellowfang was a Medicine cat! She wasn't allowed to have kits, or a mate!

It just wasn't fair!

Foxheart carried her bitterness to her death, when the Rats were ripping her apart. Now, she must look like she felt, torn apart. Her love for her Clan, her love for her sister, and her love for Raggedstar.

But, she had to accept that Yellowfang was the mother, but she still felt numb with shock.

Her eyes closed, and she finally found peace.

**Me: **That one sucked, but I'm not going to update till I get more reviews!

**Florence Darky-Poo:** We're holding you ransom! haha!


	9. Birchfall

**Hello! I'm not going to do the Talking-script thing because, there is no inspiration to say anything right now. I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I was on Fictionpress, and school has started up again, so I won't be able to update as much as I'd like. (Go figure...) **

**So, I'd like to thank Allan Pike, for this patience for his Jealousy chapter to be made, and I want to thank everyone for reviewing, because I freak out when people read, favorite, author alert, etc. and don't review. **

**So, after that extremely weird opening, Here goes:**

**Chapter 9: Birchfall**

Birchfall smiled. After moons of apologizing, and showing commitment and nothing but positive attitude, Whitewing had finally come around.

She was beautiful, sweet, quiet, so the-girl-next-door. He loved it, so much that it was impossible to resist Whitewing. She was quietly soaking everything in at the gatherings, at Clan meetings, everywhere.

She had finally given in, and his memories swelled up when he thought about her, his mind went immediately to when she had finally accepting.

-_Flashback-_

"_Whitewing?"_

_She sighed, turning her head around and looking at him with those big, beautiful eyes. "Birchfall..."_

_"No. Just listen to me." He begged._

_She looked doubtful, but said nothing._

_"Back when I told you I liked a certain she-cat, I used Squirrelflight, because I was nervous that you wouldn't like me back, and I know that doing something like what I did was wrong, and I wish more than anything that that had never happened." He paused waiting for all that he said to sink in before going on._

_"I've never felt this way about a she-cat before, and I never want to feel like this for any she-cat besides you, and I doubt that I'll ever feel like this for another she-cat again, even if I tried. I think that Fate wants us to be something, _I _ want us to be something, I love you Whitewing, I really love you._

_"When I look into your eyes, I'm home. I feel like I can do anything, and I cannot imagine my life without you."_

_When he looked up, she looked like she was having a fit._

_"Whitewing...?" he whispered._

_She looked up, and her eyes said everything that he needed to know._

_He stepped forward and licked her ear affectionately,Breathing in her scent. _

_She purred, and he licked her again, only this time letting himself be a little indulgent._

_-end Flashback-_

Brightheart walked up to Birchfall, beaming. "Congratulations with you and my daughter."

Birchfall looked down, embarrassed and a little bit ashamed.

"I'm so happy she chose you," Brightheart murmured.

He smiled.

Brightheart continued, " You know she used to fancy that Shrewpaw, but, like all the other toms, he was looking after Squirrelflight, or, then she was called Squirrelpaw."

Birchfall looked up, surprised. "Seriously?" He had thought that he had been her first crush, but it was probably not very surprising, she was older than he.

Brightheart nodded, "But I really think that all she had for him was a tiny little flame. She was too young to understand passion."

"Nice choice of words." Birchfall mewed.

She looked a little embarrassed. "Well, you can't really blame me, right?"

"Hmmm...I suppose."

--

"Birchfall!" A voice sounded in his ear.

The young tom opened his eyes and leapt up, ready for anything.

It was Whitewing. She looked excited. "You'd never guess what Leafpool told me!"

"What?!" Birchfall knew that She hadn't been feeling too well, and she might havec something wrong with her. He prepared himself for the worst.

"I'm going to have kits!"

Everything lifted off of him, all the pressure, stress, everything. He smiled hugely. "When are you moving in?"

"Right now, actually." she looked kind of confused.

"What?!" Birchfall asked. Why was she looking at him like that?

She took a breath. "You looked like Shrewpaw just there."

Surprise came over Birchfall. He had barely known his big brother, and his memories of him were dim. Why was everyone comparing the two of them? Was Shrewpaw really _that_ cool?

They stared at each other for a long moment, but Whitewing eventually broke away, her gaze far away and a sad look came into her eyes.

Birchfall thought for a second. "I'm supposing that Shrewpaw was a good cat."

"Very good." Whitewing agreed. "One of the best. He should have lived."

"I would have known him then." Birchfall whispered.

Whitewing nodded.

A strange feeling came into Birchfall. He was the only kit to survive in his litter and He was one of the only apprentices when he was training, so he had never really felt competitiveness or the instinct to win, or Jealousy, but they all came now.

"Birchfall?" Whitewing asked.

"Huh?"

She looked worried. "You don't look so good. Are you feeling okay?"

"Bellyache." Birchfall lied automatically.

Whitewing looked relieved. "Maybe you should go to Leafpool's den."

Birchfall nodded. "I think I will."

--

Birchfall felt hopeless. Leafpool had confirmed that Shrewpaw was extremely popular with all the cats, and they were all very saddened when he died.

He knew that he couldn't father kits and feel like this. He needed to know where his mate's loyalties lied. He loved her, and, until recently, he had assumed that she loved him back, but, what if she didn't? What would he do then?

"Whitewing?" Birchfall murmured, trying not to disturb the other queens.

She looked up, and asked, " Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

--

"Do you just like me because I was related to Shrewpaw?" Birchfall asked once they were in the forest.

Whitewing seemed taken aback. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, you said that I looked like Shrewpaw and got all upset and everyone talks about how awesome he was.

"Will you tell me the truth? Did you just give in because you were sick of me annoying you?"

Whitewing started, "I do admit that I had a thing for Shrewpaw, but I can't live in the past, he's dead, I had to move on, so I grew up. Somewhere in my heart, there's someplace special for Shrewpaw. But I love _You_. My passion for you has made my heart grow seven times bigger, but the place for Shrewpaw is the same size. You cannot live in the past, but you can also not forget it."

"Thank you for telling that to me." Birchfall could barely choke out. "I wish that I knew Shrewpaw better."

Whitewing rubbed into Birchfall. "It's okay...He shouldn't have died when he did. Everyone is sad that their kits or mate or sister or brother never knew an honorable cat, but our grandkits might never know Firestar. You don't know..."

Birchfall smiled. He knew that Whitewing could get him out of a rainy day.


	10. Honeypaw and heatherpaw are at it!

**Chapter 9: Honeypaw**

Happy.

That was Honeypaw's word of the day.

Happy.

Lionpaw was talking to _ThunderClan_ cats again, instead of his little _WindClan_ Fetish.

And, if that wasn't good enough, he was talking to her the most!!

That made her very happy.

Hence, Honeypaw's word of the day.

Happy.

He was paying more attention to her in training, smiling when she accomplished something extremely hard.

Honeypaw was going to tell him her true feelings for him.

Love.

_Huh_, Honeypaw thought. _That could be my word of the day tomarrow._

****She walked up to Berrypaw. "Hey, do you know where Lionpaw is?"  
"The apprentices' den?" He muttered, not taking his eyes off highrock. Only a few hours and he would be a warrior.

She padded off to the apprentices' den, but she heard Lionpaw's voice, speaking with Jaypaw by the medicine den.

They were having a conversation that had something to do with Lionpaw's training.

Honeypaw eagerly listened in.

"...It's just, I can't seem to live without her!" Lionpaw whispered, distressed.

"Well, it seems to me that you're breathing, moving, and talking to me without fainting on the ground." Jaypaw retorted.

"That's not What I mean, Jaypaw." Lionpaw mewed.

The medicine cat apprentice lifted his head quizzically. "Then what _do_ you mean?"

"I mean that I can't concentrate with my training any more than when I was having only two hours of sleep! All I can think about is Heatherpaw!"

Honeypaw felt as if half of he heart was just gorged out of her chest.

Heatherpaw.

Lionpaw's old flame, from _WindClan._

They were talking about _Heatherpaw_.

She was about to move, but she couldn't.

Lionpaw continued. "I know that I'm not crazy, because I'm acting like I used to, but when I try to practice training, all I can think about is _her_."

This time, Honeypaw could move. She wouldn't have to hear any more.

Muttering a silent prayer of thanks for StarClan, Honeypaw walked away.

OoOoOo

Sad.

Honeypaw's new word of the day

Sad.

Five moons after Berrypaw's warrior ceremony, and Berry_nose_ treated everyone like scum.

But, he seemed like the only one for her again.

Screw Lionpaw, he could go make half-clan cats for all she cared.

A burning hate consumed Honeypaw whenever she looked at Lionpaw

Any affection she had had for him was but a drop of rain in the rainstorm her hate was for him now. She couldn't take it.

So now, she preferred Berrynose.


	11. Stormfur and Rowanclaw!

Hey, sorry I haven't been on in forver, so I'm going to update this twice, or at least that's what I'm thinking about….I might change my mind…but now I'm going to try something different….wish me luck….

Chapter 10: Stormfur

_Stormfur's POV_

I know, I know. I'm a RiverClan Warrior. But something about her just sets my pads tingling. Tawnypelt makes me crazy, in the good way I assure you.

I've never felt this way before. I had a small crush on Squirrelpaw, but it turned out to be simply affection.

But Tawnypelt….

She's got the attitude for me, and I know that if I ever messed up, she'd set me straight. She's just that tough.

While we were walking once, on the journey, she confided in me that she was trying to stay true to her Clan. ShadowClan.

I'm simply a RiverClan cat, not the shadow-stalking cats from ShadowClan.

But, our Clans divide us.

And, of course there is Rowanclaw.

Rowanclaw. Tawnyfur's new mate.

I know that I'm jealous, but I think, no, I _know_ that she can do much better. I know I'm heartbroken, but I promise I'm not saying this simply because I love her more than he does. I'm saying this because I hate him.

But, Tawnypelt's happy….and I love her, so does that mean that I should be happy for her happiness.

But maybe…..maybe she isn't happy. Maybe She and Rowanclaw don't love each other as much as an outsider would think.

Then again, When I talked with Tawnypelt at the gathering, she told me that She was going to have his kits, and she was happy about that.

Either way, Rowanclaw will get a mouthful.

OoOoOo

The gathering. A happy occasion. An occasion of conflict. An occasion where all the clans meet.

Rowanclaw came up to me, his eyes wide.

"Yes, Rowanclaw isn't it?" I muttered.

He nodded. "Look, I know that you and Tawnypelt had something special, but-'"

"-But what?!" I hissed. "are you here to tell me to stop associating myself with her?! She's my friend, and whether I love her or not will not be a deciding factor as to if I will talk with her or not!"

"Look, Stormfur…I just wanted to make sure you knew the boundaries between friend and mate. You are her friend from RiverClan, but ties to clans are tighter than the ties of friendships. I am her mate, and we will stick it out together no matter what will happen." He mewed calmly.

Calmly. And that made my blood boil much more than before. I was in the wrong, the one who showed emotion, and he was in the right, treating all of this with little to no emotion. How that set me off.

I felt my teeth bare. Rowanclaw snarled.

OoOoOo

To fight at the gathering is one of the strongest offences that can be made. I was escorted by Mistyfoot back to camp, where I would await my punishment until the gathering was over.

Mothwing was waiting for me, as she had been informed about my various injuries. She tended to my ripped ear and the nasty scratch on my shoulder, which were the most serious injuries.

At least I wasn't the only one who got involved in the fight. Reedwhisker got a nasty bite on his paw, so bad he had to limp all the way to camp.

Although Mistyfoot didn't involve herself, you could see how much she wanted to fight.

I felt extreme guilt. I should have thought things out better. And I also should've behaved myself.

I wish you could do things again. This fear of what Leopardstar would do to Reedwhisker and myself was overwhelming.

Probably a moon or two of dawn patrols, not going to the gathering for a good ammount of time, and having to be treated like an apprentice.

This was all my fault. If I hadn't loved Tawnypelt so much, Reedwhisker wouldn't be in this situation. Why did I always screw up?


	12. Leafpool and Nightcloud

I can't believe I screwed up the number of chapters! Gah….Well, here is the extra chapter…but I still need to think more, so this might suck…..sorry……

**Chapter 12: Leafpool and Nightcloud (Other way around!)**

A Medicine cat wasn't supposed to love another. And not another from another clan.

Leafpool knew that she had broken the warrior code, but this felt more important…

Crowfeather was great, and everything was going to be good.

But what Leafpool hadn't expectecd was that Crowfeatehr would find another mate.

Nightcloud wrapped her tail around Crowfeather in a way that looked like she was showing him off. She turned her head and stared right at Leafpool.

_Pretend that you haven't seen anything_….Leafpool thought to herself. But she had seen something, and that unsettled her.

She knew that Crowfeather was with Nightcloud, but she had guessed that it was just to look loyal to his clan again. But this was really risky.

Leafpool slipped over to him and whispered, "Crowfeather, could I talk to you?"

"Huh?" Crowfeather broke out of his trance with Nightcloud.

"_Could I talk to you?!_" Leafpool hissed.

"Ah, sure…" he muttered and licked Nightcloud.

They walked off to the side where few cats were.

Leafpool looked right into Crowfeather's eyes. "You told me that you and Nightclousd were just for show!"

"She is!" Crowfeather insisted.

Leafpool snorted. "Like I'm going to believe that! You were all over each other! And I can tell in your eyes that you just think that I'm some stupid cat!"

"It's not that!"

"Oh, then what is it?!"

"It's just for show!"

Leafpool rolled her eyes. "I know it's not true!"

"But it is!" Crowfeather looked sick with lies.

"I'm sick of you!" Leafpool hissed and stalked off to Squirrelflight, leaving Crowfeather staring at her.

I know, I know that this is a really short chapter but I think it has to be, short and sweet, because I don't think anybody could sit there and take what Leafpool had to take. Yeah…


	13. Breezepaw

**Chapter 13: Breezepaw and Jaypaw**

It wasn't fair.

But nothing was ever fair for Breezepaw. He had a coldhearted father and a mother that tried to make up for the love that Breezepaw was missing out on because of his father's negligence.

Breezepaw guessed Nightcloud was trying her best, but she was also a little cold. She tried to have feelings for Breezepaw and Crowfeather, but she was almost just as heartless as Crowfeather was. But Breezepaw was at least happy that she tried.

Now Breezepaw got to go to some stupid group of cats on some stupid mountain because they were hopelessly inept on protecting their own stupid territory.

Dear StarClan, why did _he_ have to go? They didn't do anything for _him_!

And he had to go with some stupid family of ThunderClan cats. They were just the perfect little family, with the perfect parents- a strong warrior and a deputy. Their kits were hardworking, and one was going to be a medicine cat.

Breezepaw found the little group completely nauseating, but he guessed he could appreciate some of their happiness and well-put-togetherness. All he had was a bitter father who happened to go on a special journey long ago, and an emotionally distant mother. Oh, and his father had loved two other cats before his mother. How fun.

If he had to be entirely honest, Breezepaw guessed he was jealous of the happy family. They all seemed to be supportive of each other, and Breezepaw couldn't say that much for himself and his family. His parents didn't seem to even know he existed. Well, his father did, but it seemed to Breezepaw that his father was completely resentful of his existence.

But, what could Breezepaw do?

Breezepaw looked resentfully at the family of cats he was going with. None of the kits looked even the slightest bit like their parents. There wasn't a hint of the tabby's fur color in any of the apprentices, nor was there a trace of Squirrelflight's body shape. In fact, when Breezepaw looked at them, the three looked more like ThunderClan's medicine cat.

The medicine cat apprentice actually looked like Breezepaw's father. The eyes on Crowfeather and the little apprentice looked practically identical.

Breezepaw knew that Crowfeather and the medicine cat from ThunderClan ran away together. It might be possible that they had kits. Breezepaw knew that Crowfeather didn't really like kits; look how Crowfeather responded to him!

Breezepaw looked at the one she-cat from the litter. She had black fur, but when Breezepaw looked at Crowfeather, their fur looked similar.

The golden tom had amber eyes that looked a great deal like the medicine cat Leafpool. But Leafpool and Squirrelflight were sisters, after all.

At this point, Breezepaw doubted that the three cats were of any relation of Brambleclaw at all, and he believed Squirrelflight to be their aunt.

He could be their brother.

Well, no he couldn't. Breezepaw knew that he shared some features with his mother. Like his black fur. His Grandmother had black fur. Ashfur, Crowfeather's mother had had black fur. He guessed he could get his black fur from his grandmother. Maybe that was why Nightcloud tried but failed to care.

Breezepaw looked at the group of happy cats, when he was stuck with his father. Breezepaw genuinely believed that he hated Crowfeather, hated him for not even caring. It wasn't like Crowfeather just didn't care. Crowfeather seemed to purposefully ignore Breezepaw and go after his son when Breezepaw messed up.

Breezepaw saw that the cats of ThunderClan were starting to go to sleep. The happy family split up and went to their respective places.

Where was Breezepaw going to sleep?

He looked around for someone to ask, but there was nobody. His father would just snort at Breezepaw's problem and tell Breezepaw to get a brain of his own.

Breezepaw could hear his father laying down on the hard ground of the ThunderClan camp. Breezepaw guessed that if his father was going to represent WindClan by showing the ThunderClan cats that they could take anything, Breezepaw guessed that he could do the same. He walked a couple paces away from his father and laid down and slowly drifted to sleep.

OoOoOo

Breezepaw opened his eyes and quickly got up, afraid that he had overslept. When he saw his father still sleeping, Breezepaw lashed his tail with pride.

Breezepaw sat and watched the ThunderClan medicine cat get out from her den. Leafpool was very beautiful, Breezepaw guessed that was why Crowfeather had loved her. Her personality was too sickly sweet.

Crowfeather started to stir, and Breezepaw jumped about a foxlength away from his father.

Breezepaw saw Leafpool tense at the sight of Crowfeather waking. When Crowfeather looked Leafpool's way, he tensed just as much as Leafpool did.

Breezepaw watched as the two cats stared each other down. Finally, Leafpool turned and walked out of the camp.

Crowfeather's eyes followed Leafpool. When Leafpool was out of sight, Crowfeather turned to Breezepaw. "Well, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, _nothing_" Breezepaw hissed.

"Don't use sarcasm with me," Crowfeather growled.

Breezepaw rolled his eyes and turned around.

Hollypaw and Lionpaw walked out of ThunderClan's apprentice den and Breezepaw was hit with the possibility that they could be his kin.

Why were those three in ThunderClan if Breezepaw was right? Why were they separated?

To please Nightcloud and to show WindClan that Crowfeather was a loyal warrior?

So, if Breezepaw was right, he was the puppet they used to prove Crowfeather's loyalty.

So he wasn't even wanted by his possible Clan.

And _that_ wasn't fair.


	14. Spottedleaf

**Well, after looking over Jealousy, I've gotta say that my style has really changed, and that's probably influenced by what I was reading at the time. However, I think that I'm going to edit some of the chapters after I do this chapter...just to improve the story and whatnot. Ah well...**

Chapter 14: Spottedleaf and Sandstorm

Spottedleaf looked sadly down at the world of living cats. Sandstorm and Firestar were together again. Something about the two together didn't seem right to her. _Firestar deserves better,_ she thought to herself.

She heard a snort behind her. Spottedleaf whipped around and made eye contact with the ThunderClan mecidine cat after her, Yellowfang.

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. "You waste your time waiting around for Firestar to join you."

The tortoiseshell flicked her ears in annoyance. "Yellowfang, even if I was, that's really none of your buisness."

"Feeling irritable?" Yellowfang purred.

Spottedleaf looked at her paws. "I'm sorry, Yellowfang. I just don't feel like myself today"

"Yeah. So, why are you so interested in ThunderClan's leader?" Yellowfang meowed.

"Really, it's nothing. And, I don't really find it to be your buisness." Spottedleaf mewed.

"If it's not for the benefit of my Clan, it is my buisness."

Spottedleaf studies Yellowfang. Though her words were blunt, there was something in her eyes, it looked like sympathy.

"Look, it's not like I'm waiting for him to join me so we can be together; even if we are in StarClan, I'm still a medicine cat." Spottedleaf mewed gently.

Yellowfang's eyes looked through Spottedleaf. "That's not the only reason."

"Yes it is," Spottedleaf hissed defensively.

"You think that when the two of you meet again, he'll still love Sandstorm." Yellowfang pointed out.

Spottedleaf widened her eyes in surprise. Yellowfang was completely right. Spottedleaf didn't want Firestar to think about any other cat than her. But, she couldn't admit to herself that she had any interest in Firestar. Not that way.

She didn't respond to Yellowfang's comment.

"Spottedleaf," Yellowfang started, though Spottedleaf couldn't sense regret for what she said at all.

"What?" She asked miserably.

"It doesn't matter. He loves you, but he also loves Sandstorm. His love is equal for both of you." Yellowfang mewed.

Spottedleaf lashed her tail. "Look, I don't care for Firestar that way. I care for him like a mother would love its kit."

Yellowfang stared at Spottedleaf. "I believe you."

There was an awkward silence between the two she-cats.

"I never had kits of my own," Spottedleaf stated.

"Most medicine cats don't," Yellowfang retorted.

Spottedleaf looked at Yellowfang, confusion welling up in her.

"Oh, don't look so confused. You know that I had kits." Yellowfang meowed.

Spottedleaf remembered Yellowfang's son, Brokenstar. He and his warriors were the reason that she had died in the first place.

"Oh, yes." Spottedleaf mewed quietly.

Yellowfang dipped her head and disappeared into the dew.

Spottedleaf turned her head and saw Firestar and Sandstorm, their kits sleeping in the nursery.

Oh, how she wished she had kits of her own.

**Yeah, I know it's not SpottedXFire, but I really never bought that in the first place.**


	15. Cinderpelt?

**I got an anonymous review and they wanted a SorrelxBracken one. I have absolutely no idea how to do this. I will try, but I might epically fail.**

Cinderpelt looked up from her herbs to see Brackenfur and Sorreltail conversing, their eyes shining.

The two were very good for each other, Cinderpelt realized. The two cats were evened each other out. Sorreltail was young and excited while Brackenfur was more relaxed and experienced.

She turned her head to see Leafpaw also observing the group. Cinderpelt noticed that Leafpaw, like her, had a relationship with one of the involved parties of the couple.

"Leafpaw," Cinderpelt murmured.

The small she-cat turned her head around, looking almost scared. "Yes?"

"What's going through our mind?" The elder cat asked.

Leafpaw's emotions came out almost faster than Cinderpelt could notice the change. Her whole body went tired, and she looked _worn out_. "I feel happy for those two, but Now I'm one less friend."

"One less friend?" Cinderpelt mused. My, her aprentice's emotions were quite sensitive.

"I realize that Sorreltail was going to grow up, but now we can't have any adventures." Leafpaw moped. "I just wish that she won't forget me."

"Leafpaw," the gray cat mewed. "She won't forget you. She just has other things on her mind."

The tabby nodded. "Cinderpelt?"

"Yes?"

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems that you noticed me watching those two and knew what I was going to say. Weren't you watching them too?" Leafpaw mewed.

Cinderpelt considered what Leafpaw had pointed out. "Yes, I supose I was watching them."

Leafpaw nodded slowly, obviously wondering what was going through her mentor's mind, but too timid to ask what Cinderpelt was thinking about again.

The elder Medicine Cat decided to get Leafpaw out of her misery. "What were you going to ask, now?"

"What were you thinking about?" Leafpaw inquired.

Cinderpelt sat down, thinking. "You know, I'm not quite sure. I suppose I was thinking about when he and I were apprentices together"

Leafpaw's ears pricked.

The gray she-cat continued. "We had all of these dreams, that we would be the best warriors in ThunderClan. Then I was hit by that monster and StarClan decided something different for me."

"How can you not be angry?" Leafpaw asked.

"Well, I accepted what I was given, really." Cinderpelt mewed.

Leafpaw was quiet for a beat, then murmured, "You didn't really get a choice, did you?"

"No, I guess I didn't."

"Would you rather be a warrior if you could?"

"I don't know."

"Did you ever want a mate?"

Cinderpelt was dully shocked that Leafpaw had asked a question like that. But it was a fair question; how would Leafpaw know?

"I suppose that I did," Cinderpelt admitted. "I know that I wanted kits."

Leafpaw's face fell. "I'm sorry that you couldn't have any."

"I like to think that I had some," Cinderpelt mewed. "But I suppose you're right. They aren't mine, but I like to think they are."

"Like who?"

"Like you, Leafpaw."

Leafpaw appeared to be very touched when Cinderpelt told her that, because the little she-cat dipped her head and made an unintelligible excuse for getting food.

Cinderpelt watched Leafpaw go to the Fresh-kill pile, sighing.

_My how things could be different._


End file.
